Wally West: Survivor
by Ealdor
Summary: What if Wally didn't die? What if, instead, he was transported to another dimension? More specifically; the Marvel Universe. Rated T for caution with violence later on. Favourite, follow or review if you like!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is an idea I got after thinking about the YJ finale after Wally 'died'. We didn't really see him properly die, he just vanished and we never saw him again. What if, instead of fading from existence, he was transported to another dimension? More specifically, the Marvel Universe dimension. How would he handle that, with no way of getting back to Artemis? Will probably turn into a Wally x OC. Please favourite, follow and review if you like!

* * *

**Chapter One- Trudging Through Snow**

Cold. It was so cold. The thin suit he wore did nothing to help him against the elements as he lay there, covered in snow. Endless hills of white spread before him as he slowly climbed up to his feet, shaking the thin white powder from his fiery orange hair. His legs ached. In fact, his whole body ached- leaving him to wonder why.

He didn't know why he was out here, that part of his memory seemed to be missing. The last thing he remembered was... was Paris, with Artemis. They had just saved the world again.

But there was something missing, something that had happened after that. He wracked his brains for answers but only came up more confused than ever.

Shivering, he began to slowly trudge through the snow- heading in a random direction because he had no idea which way lay civilization. He didn't have the energy to run, his emergency rations pouch empty. This was going to be a long walk.

It felt like days, though it had most likely been only a few hours, until he finally saw a block of black against the white. The sight spurred him on, giving him a new-found energy, a new found hope. He was so close... so... close...

**[-]**

The people of the Rothera Research Station had not expected the dot of colour in the storm. The snow was beginning to come down quite heavily by the time they finally noticed the figure of red and yellow heading their way. They were busy with meteorological research when one of their crew spotted it out of one of the windows.

"T'ere's sumfin out t'ere!" said the pale, scrawny Irishman. His watery blue eyes studying the figure from the safety of the warm base. "Lucks lika man!"

"Don't be stupid, Sean," replied the bespectacled, rotund Englishwoman from her computer. "How would anyone survive in that storm?"

Sean squinted out of the thick glass pane and shook his head. "A'm positive."

The woman got up out of her seat with a sigh and walked to stand beside him at the window, her eyes widening as she spotted the same thing. "What is he doing out there? Get Rob out on it, would you?" She watched as the figure of red and yellow collapsed into the snow. "And hurry up about it. I'll go alert Chrissy." With that, she turned and headed towards the small infirmary they had in the base.

**[-]**

Chrissy was sitting reading a book when Paula walked in, looking worried. "What is it?" she asked immediately, closing her book and placing it on the desk beside her.

"There's a boy out in the snow," Paula told her which caused a frown to cover the features of the younger woman. Her green eyes showed nothing but confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chrissy asked. "Where could he have came from?"

Paula shrugged. "Perhaps one of the other bases? I really have no idea. Rob will hopefully get him in here as soon as possible."

Chrissy nodded and immediately set to work. She pulled out a load of blankets from one of the cupboards and placed them on the end of a cot. "Do we have any hot chocolate?" she asked Paula.

"Not really the time to be asking for a drink, is it?" Paula said, raising an eyebrow.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Not for me. We need to get some warm fluids into him but without caffeine. Hot chocolate seems like the best option."

"I'll go check," Paula replied as she turned and left.

Running a hand through her dark brown hair, Chrissy ran her eyes over the room- trying to think of what to do. She'd been trained for these kinds of situations, yes, but she'd never actually performed them.

"Hypothermia," she muttered softly. "Maybe frostbite..." She pondered what she needed in those sorts of situations and flicked on the kettle in the corner of the room to warm some water in case he did have frostbite.

She heard someone coming and looked up to see the tall and muscled Rob walk in, carrying a boy looking as though he were dressed up as a comic book character.

"On the bed," she ordered and Rob complied, setting him carefully down on the cot.

Chrissy immediately began work on warming him up, removing his sodden clothes and covering him in blanket after blanket. Then she studied his fingers and toes, glad to see no indication of frostbite.

As she was checking his temperature, a thermometer stuck under his tongue as well as a strip across his forehead, she heard him give out a small moan. His green eyes flickered open to look at her. "A-Artemis?" he croaked, obviously delirious.

"No," Chrissy said as she took the thermometer out of his mouth, checking the temperature displayed with a small frown. Surely he should have been colder than he was. "I don't know anybody by that name."

He began to sit up but she pressed a hand firmly to his chest to push him down again. "Rest for a bit," she told him.

"I need to call the league... find out if everyone's okay. I need Artemis to kn-"

Chrissy cut him off. "You aren't making a word of sense," she said.

His eyes narrowed a little, not knowing what to make of this. "I'm Kid-Flash," he said, as though she should know what that meant. "You know; The Flash's sidekick?"

The girl shook her head. "I have no idea who that is. Maybe if you said Iron Man or Captain America then I would know what you meant but I've never heard of The Flash."

Iron Man? Captain America? Who were they? This was really beginning to freak him out. Even though this girl was obviously English, she should still know about the Justice League, right? Where the heck was he anyway?

"I'm Christa, by the way," the girl told him. "Most people just call me Chrissy."

"Wally," he grunted in reply. "Wally West."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for how long it took to update this. From now I'll hopefully be updating this one once every two weeks. That leaves time for my other fanfics to be updated and also leave me with some muse for college work so I don't fail xD. Anyways, here is the next chapter for you guys. Please follow, favourite and review, it really helps with motivation.

* * *

**Chapter Two- Waiting out the Storm**

Staring out into the white oblivion, Wally gave a mental sigh. There'd be no way he could even run through that. The snow was far too heavy and he'd end up blinded, running around in circles until he found himself even more lost in this unknown world.

It had been four days so far that this storm had raged. The first was spent in the infirmary so Chrissy could check that there was no lasting effects of him being caught out in the freezing cold for so long. Of course, there wasn't. At one point the medic-in-training had asked him if he was a 'mutant' to which he'd replied that he honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

In that time, he'd learned a lot about where he was and the people he was with. Chrissy had took it upon herself to introduce him to all of the team members here at the research station, as well as explain to him what exactly they were doing here. He wasn't particularly interested in the research they were doing but at least it gave him something to do.

They were fairly tolerable people but Wally was beginning to feel a little homesick. He wanted to see his mom and dad, he wanted to see Artemis- yet this storm was preventing him from getting anywhere.

Paula had told him that storms like this could last a couple of weeks and that they'd just have to wait it out. The boy hated waiting. He had things to do out there, he needed to help out the team.

There was some sort of nagging in the back of the redhead's mind, however, that he'd never see his friends again. None of the team here seemed to know anything about the Justice League. He just hoped that perhaps they just had been living in some sort of bubble, cut off from what went on in the world. Though surely ten people couldn't be that knowledgeable?

Instead Chrissy talked about another team, a team who had just recently saved New York from an alien invasion; The Avengers. Wally hadn't ever heard of them before.

Just thinking about it made Wally's head spin in confusion. Was it possible that he was in a different universe?

"Hi," said a voice from beside him as Chrissy walked over, her dark hair tied back into a messy bun at the base of her neck.

Wally barely even glanced at her before replying. "Hey."

The girl followed his gaze out of the window. "A bit frightening, isn't it?" she asked, though didn't really wait for an answer. "I always worry that we'll get snowed into the base and never be able to leave."

"I hope it stops soon so I can leave," Wally admitted.

Chrissy raised an eyebrow. "Sick of us already?" she questioned, faking hurt in her voice. Her smirk, however, told him that she wasn't serious.

"Maybe a little," he shrugged, then returned her smirk. "I want to see my friends and family."

The girl beside him nodded. "I understand. I was supposed to leave yesterday but the snow's keeping me here, too. The replacement medical officer was supposed to arrive to take over."

"How long do you think it's going to go on like this?"

"From our equipment readings, at least another day or so."

Wally sighed at that. "What do you do around here for fun?"

"We-" Chrissy was cut off as a scraping noise sounded from the roof. Giving a small frown, she looked up. "Now what could that be?"

No sooner had the words exited her mouth did the ceiling above her suddenly cave in. Wally reacted almost instinctively, running at full speed and picking the girl up bridal style- carrying her to safety a little ways away.

Chrissy looked at him, wide-eyed, as he held her- though his attention was focused mainly on the roof. "Does that happen often?" he asked, though by the look in her eyes he already knew the answer before she said it.

"N-no," the medic replied. "Not that I know of anyway." The scraping noise was getting louder and suddenly a large, metallic leg thrust its way into the building- slamming to the ground right in the spot where they had once been standing. If they had still been there then they would have been crushed not only by the ceiling but also by the tonnes of metal and impaled by the large, spiked tip.

"We need to get out of here," Wally said as he carried her towards where they kept all of the equipment for venturing out into the swirling snow and put her down.

"Get the others," Chrissy told him as she began to pull on some thick clothes.

Wally immediately sped away, pulling the other members of the crew to the room one-by-one. Soon all ten of them were getting kitted up for the below zero temperatures outside. Wally pulled on his yellow and red suit on under the furry coat, pants and boots.

Ten heads snapped up as a whoosh of something flying past could be heard, before a metallic clang of something landing on the roof. Then the ceiling crumbled yet again, a red and yellow metallic humanoid visible through the hole.


End file.
